


Once Upon a Winchester

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would you do if you awoke to find yourself thrown into the world of Supernatural?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress, so i hope everyone enjoys it. If not..have pity on me and i apologize lol

Bright light shone down blinding me, “Damn I left the window open,” I thought. When my eyes opened and I began to focus I realized it was still dark in the room. I scrunched my forehead in confusion as my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room.  
I couldn’t place where I was. It seemed so familiar yet not. I rolled to my side to surprisingly find I was not alone. I let out a small yelp. He also seemed familiar to me but I couldn’t recall bringing anyone home with me.  
I concentrated on the structure of his face. I knew him somewhere. Then his eyes began to flutter open. Even in the dim lighting I could see his long eye lashes kissing the tops of his cheeks. The light bounced off his eyes causing them to shine bright green like emeralds.  
“Dean?” I questioned.  
A small smirk appeared on his perfect face as he brushed a strand of hair from my face, pulling me closer to him. I stiffened as our bodies meshed together. I could feel him. I could smell him.  
“You alright?” he asked. I nodded unable to speak, a huge dumb grin on my face.  
“yeah,” I finally managed. He smiled again kissing my forehead.  
“Good let’s get some breakfast,” he suggested rolling out of bed.  
“God, if this is a dream, you don’t you dare wake me up yet,” I mumbled giddily.  
I followed close behind taking in all the sights around me. I couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off of my face. I didn’t know exactly what happened, what was going on, or how I got there, and I honestly didn’t care.  
The smell of coffee wafted under my nose as we entered the kitchen. Sam was standing with a mug in his hands sipping the brew, carefully reading what appeared to some sort of file.  
“What’s shaking Sammy?” Dean asked cheerfully. Sam looked up from what he was reading acknowledging Dean as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“New case,” Sam answered.  
I knew them. I knew their mannerisms, the way they would speak to each other. After all I watched Supernatural religiously, but what I didn’t know was how I ended up in Dean’s bed and what my role in all of this was. My eyes took in every movement they made, ecstatic that they were in front of me in the flesh.  
I snapped out of my zombie state at the sound of my name.  
“Huh?”  
“Do you want some coffee?” Dean asked again. I politely declined. Dean gave him a puzzled look.  
“You sure you’re okay?” he asked me yet again.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just gonna go shower,” I had to go before I had a complete fangirl meltdown.  
I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was in Dean Winchester’s flannel shirt instead of the pajama pants and Supernatural baseball tee I know I had gone to bed in the night before. It’s what I always slept in. Had I won some sort of ultimate fan experience or something? I sighed heavily before breathing in the shirt. Basking in the divine aroma.

Dean turned to Sam as you walked out of the room. “Does Y/N seem off to you?” Sam scrunched his forehead and puckered his bottom lip shaking his head.  
“No, not really. Maybe she hit her head harder than we thought yesterday.”  
Dean thought for a moment then shrugged. “Yeah maybe you’re right,” he agreed shrugging his shoulder, as he nodded and dug into his food.

Wiping the mirror off I stared at my reflection again. I touched the tattoo that magically seemed to appear in this dream, on my collar bone burning the image into my memory. What the hell was going on here?  
I let out a small curse as I tried to figure out where my clothes were. I began rummaging through every drawer trying to decipher what was mine. I sighed aggressively jerking open one drawer after another. Eventually finding something to wear. I slipped on a pair of distressed jeans and a flannel top. It seemed Winchestery enough.

Dean watched me as I entered the kitchen. He smiled as I made my way further inside.  
“Is that bacon I smell?” I asked hunger suddenly consuming me. Dean eyed me as I filled my plate and greedily stuffed my face full of bacon, eggs, and toast. A smile washed over his abrasive glare.  
“That’s my girl!” he exclaimed standing. “Eat up. We got a case.” I swallowed my mouth full of food.  
“I’m going on a case with you?” I beamed. Dean turned to glance at his brother then at me smirking as if I had been joking.  
“Well of course you’re going on a case with us, where else would you go?” I tried to hold back my enthusiasm but couldn’t contain it, my smile spread from ear to ear. I was going on a hunt with the Winchesters. My face suddenly fell. Shit I was going on a case with the Winchesters. That never ends well for side characters, especially female side characters. My eyes fell on my plate as I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth, chewing on it slowly as I mulled over those thoughts dancing around in my head. I gave Sam a small weak smile as I sipped my coffee.  
“Go get your stuff,” Dean ordered shaking me from my trance. I stood to go retrieve my things unsure of what I was going to need.  
“I moved your messenger bag to the bedroom,” Dean informed me. Thank God, some sort of clue.  
I entered the bedroom searching for anything that might be mine, when I spotted a similar looking messenger bag. It was a lot like mine. Brown and beat up with a flap that covered the opening only thing missing was this one didn’t have any of my fandom pins and my real one was covered in all kinds of crazy things. I was curious to see if there were any other similarities. I opened the flap of the bag up and dumped the contents onto the bed. It held what I most likely suspected in a bag for a girl hanging with the Winchesters. A compact, some chapstick, a few hair ties, a wallet, some keys, a strange locket, and badges, lots and lots of badges. FBI, press, anything that needed a badge it was there and they all had my face and name on them all. It was all a very detailed dream if that’s what this was. I hoped it was going to be a good long dream.  
I shoved everything back inside the bag and slung it across me. Wherever we were going whatever we were doing I better start thinking like a Winchester.  
I followed in step behind Dean and Sam as the doors opened and the light poured in. I almost felt like someone was watching us in slow motion as the light beamed down on the beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. Baby. She was even sexier in real life. She shined like she was straight out of the wash. My eyes stared at it for so long my eyes began to hurt at her beauty, until my eyes caught Dean ahead of me. I watched as he walked away and I had to say it was even nicer in reality. And apparently it was mine.  
“God, is this heaven? If it is whatever I did to die please keep me dead,” I turned back to watch Dean and Sam saunter off, the smile back on my face.  
I threw my belongings in with Sam and Dean’s things and jumped in the back seat.  
“So what are we today? FBI? Homeland? What?” Dean looked at me quizzically.  
“What are you doing sitting back there?” he asked confused.  
“Well,” I began. “Sam always sits in the front seat,” I stated just as confused by his question. Dean glanced over at Sam then back at me.  
“So do you” he finally informed me. “How hard did you hit your head yesterday?”  
“I….” I paused. “Must have been harder than I thought,” I played along still completely lost. I could use this to my advantage. 

 

 

 

After being on the road for a few minutes with no words exchanged between any of us Dean, who had mostly been staring at road, finally spoke.  
“So what’s the case?”  
“Finally,” I thought.  
“Well I think it’s just a basic vamp run. Says that the victims were drained of their blood.” Sam answered looking the case files over again.  
Vampires. Yes. My excitement was starting to take over.  
I had seen them kill vampires a number of times I mean how hard could it actually be? Just get close enough to swing a giant blade at them done. Yeah. Have I mentioned sometimes I’m not very bright and I have tendency to downplay things that may or may not kill me? Yeah this was one of those times.  
Dean pulled up to a secluded red barn waiting, we all sat for a moment just staring at the building. I was unsure of what our next move would be. I looked between the two of them waiting for someone to move or say something.  
I bite my lower lip staring wide eyed at the shambles of what was once a barn, in front of us. This was it, a case. My stomach turned in anticipation and excitement. I’m sure I was beaming with it.  
“Let’s go,” Dean stated stepping from the car, me following close behind, and Sam exiting the other side. Dean adjusted his suit jacket looking at his surroundings. I had to try and keep it cool or I would blow our covers.  
“Agent Page, this is agent Jameson and agent Burley,” Dean flipped open his badge and introduced us all. I quickly followed his lead flashing the fake FBI badge.  
“So what happened here?” Sam asked looking at the bodies under the white sheet.  
“Don’t really know. We got a call about 3 this morning saying there was screaming coming from this barn. This barn hasn’t had anyone use it in years. By the time we got here, a local high school student, was drained of all her blood.” The sheriff, a rather short, balding man, who didn’t seem to have a brain in his head, told us.  
“Excuse me,” he insisted leaving us alone to talk amongst ourselves.  
Sam exchanged glances between us. “So what do you think?”  
“This is the first body, too early to tell if it’s a rogue or a nest,” Dean pointed out. “Let’s hit up town see if we can find out if anyone else has gone missing or dead,” Dean suggested.

“Well, there’s another one,” Sam stated looking at his laptop.  
“So what are we looking at Sam?” Dean asked setting his burger down.  
“We got a nest, and I think it’s close by. Two more teens,” Sam explained. “All the blood drained.” Dean looked sadly at his burger knowing that we had more work to do.

We watched the barn closely waiting to see if anyone exited or entered. When we thought the coast was clear we slowly entered. I followed closely behind Dean as we pulled the large doors open. The inside was pitch black even for midafternoon. Dean and Sam pulled out their flashlights shedding light around us.  
“Hey,” I heard Sam call. We turned to see what he was looking at. Under the floor boards lay a trap door. Sam lifted it with ease revealing a staircase. We all exchanged looks before stepping inside.  
The staircase lead to a large open room. Chains hung from the overhead floorboards. I assumed this is where they were feeding. I stopped as my ears perked to a sound.  
“Shh,” I commented.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“I hear something,” I informed them just as a large human like creature tackled Dean. Sam lunged forward to Dean’s defense.  
I froze as the vamp came at me, unable to move. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t even focus my brain to move. I took a step back as I watched one of them lunge on top of Dean. I gasped still unable to comprehend that all of this was really happening and I was apart of it all. Dean. That was it that’s what I needed to do. What would Dean do in this situation? I watched him as he withered under the vamp trying to reach for the machete that had been tossed from his hand.  
I found my legs and got them to finally listen to my brain and move. I moved quicker than I thought I would as I grabbed the blade and swung it decapitating the creature.  
“Took you long enough,” he grumbled as he stood up quick enough to tackle me to the ground as another one emerged. I rolled with him as he landed on top of me searching me over to make sure I was okay, then he was up to join the fight again. I stood quickly as a third vamp came directly after me.  
It lunged at me, and before I knew it my reflexes reacted and I dodged him grabbing him and kicking him in the chest, tossing him to the side like I had seen the Winchesters do a thousand times. But a Winchester I was not. The vamp seemed to almost laugh as he turned to face me again. His hand met my nose and I realized how it really hurt. Adrenaline began to pump and I swung the machete I was still managing to keep hold of, again making contact. I wiped my nose to see I was bleeding. I was bleeding real blood. This was great. I was pumped. I knew what this could mean but I was having the time of my life. I began to run through vamps like I had done it my entire life fighting side by side with the Winchesters. I hoped this dream never ended.  
Dean stood looking me over. “You okay?” he asked seeing the blood.  
“Never better,” I answered.  
“What the hell happened?” Dean snapped.  
“Uh I was saving your ass that’s what happened.” I answered with sass.  
“Took you long enough,” he growled.  
“Sorry,” I replied crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.  
He grimaced as he held his shoulder.  
“You okay?” I asked finally noticing he was hurt.  
“Yeah,” was all he stated looking over at Sam. 

The ride back to the bunker was quiet. I had always imagined that if Dean and Sam had been real they would sit and reveal in their winnings and maybe at one time they did, but now they were so burnt out on hunts that the thrill had evaded them. I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to dwell on how exciting it was, but the looks on their faces determined that I should just stay quiet about the whole ordeal. Even though I was jumping for joy in my own mind. I smiled to myself still unable to contain the excitement from what had just happened. Ever since I had become a fan of the show I wondered what it would be like to be a hunter, and now I had lived it and I wanted more. It was like a drug. And I hadn’t had enough the first time.  
I sighed in bliss before yawning and laying my head on Dean’s shoulder. I wasn’t sure if this acceptable behavior but it felt right. I caught Dean looking down at me and smirk slightly. He moved his arm letting me cuddle into him as he wrapped his arm around the top of me. I could have died right then and there and that would have been the best moment of my life. If God had looked at me and said relive one event for all eternity that moment would have been it. I breathed in Dean’s scent never growing tired of it.

“Shh, you’re gonna wake her up,” Dean hushed Sam.  
“all I’m saying is she was slow on her reactions, that’s not like her,” Sam reminded him.  
“I asked you if she seemed off and you said no,” Dean retorted.  
“maybe she should take it easy for a few days,” Sam suggested. Dean looked over at her sleeping quietly.  
“Maybe you’re right,” Dean agreed.

I awoke to silence. Which was odd. I never thought the Winchesters would ever be quiet. I rolled out of the bed to find Dean was gone. I walked down to the kitchen to find him with a dish towel on his shoulder cooking breakfast.  
“Morning,” he greeted.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” I groaned.  
“You looked peaceful.” He shrugged.  
“Where’s Sam?” I asked looking around for the moose.  
“He’s out.” Dean answered wiping his hands on the towel.  
“That smells really good.” I admitted as I looked to see what he was fixing.  
“Eggs, nothing special,” he smiled looking at me. “You hungry?” he asked removing the food from the stove.  
“Yeah I could eat.” I nodded.  
We sat eating quietly for a moment before we spoke. “So what’s the next case?” I finally questioned swallowing my food.  
Dean looked at me with a worried expression. “We aren’t going on a hunt for a few days.”  
“Why?” I asked with a tone of attitude and shock. Dean cleared his throat.  
“Well, uh, Sam and I think you’ve been going at it too hard lately. Need some rest.”  
“I don’t get a say in this?” I asked dropping my fork.  
“No, you don’t?” Dean informed me giving me the same look I had seen him give Sam a million times.  
I lifted my eyebrows and puckered my lower lip. “So what do we do then?”  
“We relax.”  
“You know how to do that?” I gave him a quizzically look with a lifted eyebrow.  
“Honey, I’m all kinds of relaxing.” He challenged.  
“uh huh,” I murmured. Dean stood up from the table approaching me. Something in his eyes was teasing with a hint of mystery. It made a cold chill of anticipation run down my spine, sending goosebumps across my skin. He leaned on the table with his hands staring directly into my eyes a mischievous smile before his fingers trailed down the table and up my arm. He sent a warm sensation down in the pit of my stomach. Heat rose to my cheeks, electricity sent tremors throughout my body as he placed his hand on my shoulder gently. He brushed my hair over my other shoulder so softly I barely felt his fingertips graze the skin on the back of neck.  
His other hand ran up my back trailing to my other shoulder resting gently there. He began to massage the tension in my shoulders. His hands were rough and kind all at once and I melted into him as he continued to rub my shoulders. I groaned in pleasure as the tension seemed to drift away. I had forgotten about cases, monsters and hunting. All I could think about was Dean and his magic hands on my shoulders.  
He leaned into whisper me. “See, all kinds of relaxing.”  
“Sorry I ever doubted you.” I whispered in a lull as he continued. His fingertips ran down my spine with just enough pressure to help relieve the pressure in my spine. How was I ever going to repay this favor? There’s no way I could ever make him forget everything he was pinning up.  
I wanted nothing more than for it go further, but the rational part of my brain knew better. I grabbed his hand kissing it gently.  
“Okay, you’re turn,” I ordered standing up and forcing him to sit down.  
“I’m not the one who needs to relax,” he reminded me.  
“Are you serious? You have so much tension built up in your shoulders and back ,” I explained as I began to rub his neck. I could tell his eyes closed and he was allowing himself to give into the massage.  
“See, even you need this from time to time,” I pointed out. He let out a throaty growl of approval.  
“Guess you’re right,” he confessed as I worked on his shoulders some more. Dean laid his hand on mine gently pulling me to face him. His eyes almost stared holes into me as he looked up at me. He gently brushed the hair from my face his gaze still burning through me.  
“Hey guys,” we broke from our trance as Sam entered the kitchen with a few bags. Dean cleared his throat giving his brother a weak smile.  
“Hey,” he greeted back.  
“Got some supplies,” he informed us. He looked up from the bag he was searching to see actually see us. He seemed to know after glancing at Dean that something was going on.  
“Um, I’m gonna go check and see if there’s…I’m just gonna go.”  
Dean nodded with a smile as Sam departed. Dean’s eyes drifted back up to me a smile on his face. I placed my hand gently on his face returning the smile he was giving me.  
“We will have to pick up on this again,” he stated giving me a weak smile. I was confused as he stood up. I grunted as he left me standing there.

“What’s up?” Sam asked Dean.  
“Something is off, but not in a bad way,” Dean tried to explain.  
“come again?” Sam asked as he sat the book down he was looking at.  
“She’s her, but different. But in like a good way. There’s like I don’t man, it’s like she’s hunting for the first time. And I’ve never seen anyone look at this life like she does. And its refreshing man. I dunno.” Dean couldn’t put the words together to explain how things were different.  
“This is different.” Dean told him. Sam looked at him with squinted eyes trying to read his older brother.  
“Oh my god.” Sam began a lopsided grin on his face.  
“What?” Dean asked looking around to see why he would have the strange look on his face.  
Sam shifted in his chair giving him another smug look.  
“You have crossed a line,” he folded his arms and put them behind his head in satisfaction.  
“What? Noooo,” Dean defended himself. “shut up,” he stated walking out of the room. Sam grinned victoriously as he watched his brother stalk off. He was enjoying watching this internal struggle his brother was having. 

I walked around the kitchen unsure of what had just happened. I sighed as I walked through the kitchen and through the open hallway. My eyes wandered around continuing to take it all in. I hadn’t had a chance to really explore since I had gotten there. There were swords, and antiques that littered the walls. My hand drifted across the walls feeling the cool panels beneath my fingers. I smiled as I let my brain absorb everything it could, I didn’t know how long I would be there and I wanted to take as much in as I could. Savoring every detail.  
“Hey,” I heard a voice say as I entered what I referred to as the great hall where they did their research. I smiled seeing Sam with his nose in a book.  
“Hey,” I commented back.  
“Are you enjoying some time to rest?” Sam asked. I nodded. I wasn’t really sure what to say. I wasn’t even sure why they had decided that this was needed. I felt great. I couldn’t remember a time when I felt better.  
“Good. You gotta be rested.” Sam informed me.  
“So is there a case?” I finally asked trying to look at the pages in front of him.  
“Not for you,” Dean interjected coming from where the bedrooms were. I looked up to see him staring me down. I crossed my arms offended.  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“Because you need a break.”  
“No, I’m good.” I insisted.  
“That stunt at with the vamps, you were sloppy like you had never done it before.” Dean pointed out. Probably cause I haven’t before yesterday, I thought to myself.  
“You gotta protect yourself,” Sam pointed out.  
“I’m aware of that Sam,” I grunted.  
“So, no hunting until you get your head clear,” Dean informed me half shrugging.  
“You’re aware I’m not a child right?” I asked squinting at Dean.  
“Very much so, but right now, you’re on lock down.” He told me. I rolled my eyes annoyed.  
He held his jacket in his hand, and the way he was walking towards made me forget why I was even fuming. He put his hand on the back of my neck sending pricks of electricity through me. He stared me down matching my squint, before kissing my forehead and walking out. Sam stood to follow him. I stood there alone listening as they exited the building. I was furious, but I was also alone in a building that I had dreamed of exploring since it had been shown the first time.  
A smile appeared on my face as I started searching the bunker. First thing, Dean’s room. I had to touch every single flannel, and every piece of article of clothing. I know it was obsessive and creepy, but I couldn’t help it. I was a fangirl for crying out, don’t judge me. The guns on the wall, the albums lining the shelf everything was very Dean. I smiled. I couldn’t contain myself. This was really happening, I couldn’t explain how but it was.  
After examining everything I could boredom started to sink in. I had opened all the books and tried to read but my brain didn’t want to function. Food seemed out of the question. I wrinkled my nose trying to find something to do. Was this really what they did when they had no cases? I sighed heavily.  
I walked down through the great hall toward the garage. I flipped on the lights to see the cars lined up in a pretty row.  
“Whoa,” I stated a smile on my face. “If I leave Dean will kill me,” I tried to reason with myself but at that moment the boredom was winning. “I’ll be back before he even knows I’m gone,” I assured myself snatching keys from the hook. I had access to these beauties no way in hell I was going to let that opportunity slip away.

“Think we should have left her alone?” Dean asked as they carried the food through the door of the bunker.  
“I’m sure she’s fine. How much trouble could she get into here?” Sam asked. Dean gave him a weary look as he entered their study.  
“Y/n! We’re back.” Dean called out setting the bag of burgers down.  
“Maybe she’s in the shower or something,” Sam suggested. Dean narrowed his eyebrows.  
Sam glanced over at Dean knowing what he was thinking as he began to search.  
“Y/n”  
“Um Dean,” Sam began. Dean came back into the study to see Sam standing with worry on his face.  
“She’s not here,” Dean stated.  
“I know,” Sam sighed.  
“Where did she go?” Dean asked.  
Sam shrugged.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean yelled.  
“We gonna go look for her?” Sam asked with that smirk on his face.  
“What do you think Sam?”  
“Right,” he nodded.  
“Don’t even get to eat my burger,” Dean grumbled.

I awoke to a pounding headache. I groaned cursing to myself. Dean was going to be so mad. I realized then that I was tied up. Great side character mistake. I knew I should have stayed put. I scolded myself.  
“Well, well, well,” a voice I almost recognized spoke. I looked up to see a blood sucker. He was dressed as if he could have been in an emo band. He had thick eye liner on, skinny jeans, and a black vest. His hair hung in his eyes.  
“Oh man,” I grumbled fumbling with the metal of the handcuffs.  
“It seems you missed some of us,”  
I smirked almost laughing.  
“You and your little hunters.” He taunted. “Why everyone fears the Winchesters I’ll never know. It was pretty simple to snag you.”  
My smirk grew. “I’m not a Winchester, I’m way worse. You see they’ll come looking for me, but I won’t need them,” I was shit talking I knew it. I was tied up I knew there wasn’t anything I could. I just hoped I could get the handcuffs off, or hope the boys would come get me. I twisted my hands.  
“Oh I don’t think they will, they won’t know where to find you.” The dirty leech smiled as he approached me slapping me. “That’s for my brother.”  
I began to laugh hysterically. “And I’d do it again in a heart beat.”  
“Don’t bother struggling, you won’t get out.” I raised my eyebrow in defiance. I had been smart enough to bring some kind of weapon and I saw it sitting patiently on a fallen beam.

 

“Dammit, where can she be?” Dean yelled as he tried to keep an eye for her.  
“We’ll find her,” Sam reassured him.

The head vampire turned as he heard someone enter. I licked the blood from my lip snapping my wrist. I waited for my time it would only be a matter of moments before he started talking again.  
“You’re time is coming, I’m going to drain you dry,” he informed me.  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time big boy,” I blew a kiss at him. He gave an evil grin punching me. I almost laughed at the taste of my own blood.  
“I’m going to kill you,” I informed him with a sinister smile.  
“Let’s go,” he ordered his lackey.  
“Shouldn’t we keep an eye on her?” he asked.  
“No, she’s not going anywhere,” the head vamp stated.  
“Wouldn’t want you to be late for your Twilight convention,” I joked. The head vamp punched me again, I chuckled knowing he was going to die.  
Once the door was closed I pulled the handcuffs from my wrists. I tiptoed to where my weapon laid.

“Dean do you think another vamp grabbed her?” Sam asked suddenly.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled turning the Impala around. He wasn’t sure if what Sam was thinking was true but he wasn’t going to risk the blood suckers getting her in her state of weirdness.

I waited patiently for the sound of them to reenter the building. The first vamp came through slowly still addressing the head vampire.  
“Boss,” he began when he saw the empty chair. He was in my line of sight. I swung the blade taking his head. A large object hit me in the back of the head causing me to fall to the ground. I rolled to my back in time to see the head vampire fly at me. I lifted my legs catching him the stomach and flipping him. I reached for my blade missing it as he dove for me. I blocked my face as he tried to bite me. I grunted fighting to keep him off. The blade was inches away from me, fingertips reach. I kept his face away from me blocking him, I got my leg under his stomach and pushed as hard as I could. I wasn’t a Winchester but by hell I could kick like a mule and I knew I could.  
I finally grabbed the blade swinging in time to hear the slice of the blade against his him. I stood over his body wiping the blood from my face with my flannel sleeve. The door burst open exposing Dean and Sam, not flinching I looked at them both.  
“What took you so long?” I asked spitting blood on the floor. Dean looked at me speechless then the two dead vampires. Dean approached me putting his hands on my cheeks.  
“Why the hell didn’t you stay at the bunker?” Dean demanded. I shrugged.  
“I got bored,” I admitted. He sighed in annoyance.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yup, perfect,” I answered with a smile of pride. He pulled me close to him in an embrace.  
Sam eyed us both, but I could tell for whatever reason he was happy.  
“So how did you get out of the cuffs?” Sam asked in pride turning to look at me once we got back in the impala.  
“Oh I broke my wrist as a kid and I can kinda pop it out of place whenever I want.” I confessed. Dean smiled.  
“You really pulled out of that slump or whatever it was you were in,” Dean praised.  
“Yeah, see I told you I was fine,” I insisted wiping my mouth again.

The next morning my entire body ached. Until recently I had never been in a fist fight let alone fighting vamps and winning, and every inch of my body screamed at the pain it was in. I couldn’t let on that I was hurting. My ribs throbbed, and my face was swollen.  
I tried to walk normally into the kitchen, like it were any other day. Dean eyed me over his cup of coffee as I sat down slowly.  
“You okay?” Sam asked with concern.  
“Yup, fine,” I lied easily with a smile. Dean gave me a weak lopsided grin.  
“I think you need to work some kinks out,” Dean said out of the blue.  
“What?” I asked unsure of where the comment had come from.  
“Come on,” he said insisting that I follow. I looked at Sam for help, who just shrugged.  
We entered a large room with a mat and a punching bag. I didn’t recall this place from the show.  
“You seem like you’re kind of slow on the blocks, so I thought maybe we could work on it,” Dean explained as we entered the room.  
“He is going to kill me,” I thought. He flashed his gorgeous smile at me. “What a hell of a way to go though?” I smirked to myself.  
“Okay, so,” he began as he took a stance on the floor. “Now if I come at you say with a knife,” he said as he picked up a blade on a table. “What would you do?” he asked. My brain spun, what would I do? I looked at him blankly.  
“Come on y/n you’ve done this a hundred times,” he said. I shook my head trying to clear it. What would Dean have done if he was being attacked? So I went for the kick in the chest, just not as hard as I would if it were a real attacker.  
“Good,” he smiled. He switched positions as if he was already near me trying to stab and instinctively I blocked my face and brought my knee up to his stomach, grabbing his hands with mine and twisting. When he bent the way I wanted him to I swept my feet under his and pinning him to the ground. He smiled with pride as he stared up at me. I wasn’t even sure how I was doing all this. I had never done a self defense class in my life but here I was, kicking ass. Sort of.  
His eyes seemed so much brighter and happier than I thought they would ever be in real life. It made my heart pound in my chest. My pulse raced as his fingers trailed my arm, his gaze never leaving mine. I smiled down.  
“Guys,” we heard Sam yell.  
Dean and I stood up and headed to the sound of Sam’s voice.  
“What’s up?” I asked crossing my arms.  
“You guys up for an auction?” Sam asked a goofy smile on his face. I looked to Dean who exchanged glances between me and Sam.  
“We need more monkey suits don’t we?” Dean questioned. Sam nodded.  
“Yeah and nice ones.” Dean and I both rolled our eyes.

“So what’s the big deal Sam?” Dean asked adjusting his cuffs on his tuxedo.  
“Look this is something we need. It apparently holds some serious summoning power,” Sam informed him as he made sure his brothers bow tie was adjusted correctly.  
“And we need to get to it before Crowley does,” Sam reminded him.  
“Think he knows about it?”  
“I’m not sure, but we should probably keep it under wraps as tight as we can, fellow angels say its pretty important,” Sam relayed the message.

I stepped from the bedroom toward the study hall waiting to enter the room. Dean’s back was turned to me, I could see his shoulders slumped from having his arms crossed. His legs were leaning against the table as he looked at his watch, probably for the fifth time in twenty minutes.  
Sam saw me first he smiled as an older brother would approve of a sibling, nudging Dean. Dean looked at Sam then glanced in my direction doing a double take. His green eyes widened in surprise, his mouth open in an o shape. Sam nodded his approval at the outfit. Sam slapped Dean on shoulder for him to say something.  
“Um,” Sam looked to Dean with a smug look. He was speechless and Sam was enjoying it all too well. I smiled as I put a strand of lose hair behind my ear.  
“Are we ready to go?” I asked breaking the discomfort I was starting to feel. Dean seemed to snap out of the trance he was in.  
“You look…wow,” was all he could say.  
“I wasn’t aware you were a speechless type,” I joked. Dean gave a half laugh which made my heart race as I took his arm and he lead me out to baby.

We walked with my arm draped smoothly over his tuxedoed arm. I had never seen a man look more attractive than Dean Winchester wearing a tux. It made my heart jump and my skin prickle with goosebumps.  
We found our way to an old mansion lit up with a thousand tiny lights.  
“Why are we here?” I asked as Dean pulled the Impala up around the circular drive.  
“Sam says theres something in there that we may wanna snag,” Dean told me.  
“What?” I asked.  
“A sliver of the ark.” Dean said with a smirk.  
“Like the ark? Like Noah’s ark?” I asked still in shock.  
“The very one,” Dean confirmed. The smile on my face grew as he exited the car and walked around to get my door. He tossed his keys to the valet before letting me take his arm again.  
“Oh such a gentleman,” I stated sarcastically.  
“So, how are we going to get this?” I finally asked leaning closer to Dean.  
“Haven’t got a clue,” Dean whispered back. God he smelled and looked so amazing.  
The house was luxurious on the inside. The ceiling was open with a sky light, and a massive painting around it.  
“It’s so beautiful,” I gasped. I could feel Dean staring at me in awe and a rush of heat filled my cheeks.  
We walked down the hallway that lead to a large room with wooden chairs and a Persian rug that laid out over the entire floor.  
“So how did they manage to get this item?” I asked as we scanned the items in glass.  
“A collector sold it to them,” he answered. I felt like there was more to the story than he was letting on.  
“So um what are we gonna use as money?” I continued to question. Dean took me gently by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes.  
“Take a deep breath, we have it under control.” He assured me. His fingers holding my chin lightly. I gave him a weak smile and nodded taking in a deep breath. I trusted him when he said he had everything under control.  
Items began coming up and being sold left and right. I couldn’t keep up with all the items that were being viewed. Dean’s back straightened even more than normal when the last item came up for bid.  
“Now, this is said to be a gift from God,” the auctioneer addressed. “This is supposedly a sliver of the ark itself.” The tall balding man explained reading his cue cards. Dean put his arm across my shoulders as he watched everyone in the room and their expressions.  
Dean nodded to someone across the room. I wasn’t sure what was going on. I didn’t recognize the person he nodded to but it was clear he knew who it was. The man waved his hand over the object before presenting it and locking eyes with the auctioneer. They both nodded and a hush fell over the crowd. I was perplexed by what was happening, the room seemed uninterested in the item.  
Dean held up his hand, and the auctioneer hit his gavel waving Dean forward.  
“How did you do that?” I asked in a hushed voice.  
Dean smiled unwilling to give secrets. “Let’s just say, we got friends all over,” he stated as he approached the man.  
“Now, you promise this will be safe?” he asked as he handed over the wrapped object.  
“Yes,” Dean assured him taking the item from the man who seemed much taller in person.  
“Good, we can’t let the demons get their hands on this,” he stated. It amazed me how many people trusted the Winchesters when I knew the items always ended up at least once in the enemies’ sticky palms, but I also knew the Winchesters always won. And always would. Dean thanked the man and took my arm heading back from the mansion. He nodded at the valet for his car.  
I sat in the front of baby staring at what seemed like an ordinary piece of splintered wood. I scrunched my forehead trying desperately to see how this could be important at all.  
“Doesn’t look like much,” I muttered. Dean smirked his lopsided grin in agreeance.  
“No, but Sam says its got a lot of mojo, so keeping it away from the demons is a good thing,” Dean stated. I nodded wrapping the object back up.

Waking up the next morning I heard music coming from the kitchen. I yawned slipping from the sheets of the bed grabbing Dean’s discarded flannel. I entered the kitchen where Dean sat with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.  
“Hey, how’d you sleep?” He asked. I grunted as I poured myself some cornflakes. Dean eyed me closely as I began to play with the spoon in my cereal.  
“You need to let lose y/n,” Dean told me standing up. I threw a look towards him continuing to spin my spoon in the milk and the flakes.  
“I need to loosen up? Me? That’s rich coming from Mr. stick in the ass hunter.” I joked putting my bowl down and crossing my arms. Dean smirked a lovely lopsided grin at him, his green eyes shining brightly in the kitchen of the bunker. Sam had made a run and we were all alone. My heart leapt at the sight of Dean. It was like seeing him for the first time. Better than any time I had ever seen him on the show or any interview the actor portraying him did. This was Dean, and it made my heart ache with want.  
Dean turned up the radio, and I probably couldn’t tell you what the song was, but he started to dance bobbing his head.  
“If you tell anyone I did this. I will deny it,” he informed me. I nodded with a smile as I watched him dance about in the kitchen.  
“What the hell?” I muttered as I joined in. We head banged and wiggled our hips, Dean even sang some of the lyrics. We were both happy. I could feel it. Then the music changed. I knew the song the moment I heard it. I was just surprised it was here. “Crazy Love,” by Jason Manns. I sighed heavily my grin fading as Dean’s face changed and he took me gently into his arms. I fell comfortably into place as he took my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me to him so our bodies would melt into one as we danced. His eyes never left mine as we swayed to the music, and I didn’t want them to. We were connected in a way that I had never been connected to anyone. I was in big trouble and I didn’t want to get out of it.  
The song was winding down, I knew eventually the moment would end, but Dean stopped moving before the music did. His hands gently cupped my face his brilliant green eyes searching mine with hunger and another emotion I couldn’t quite place. He leaned down his lips meeting mine with tenderness yet fierceness and need. It wasn’t greedy, but patient, yet I felt the fire behind it too. I tried to hold back but I wanted so badly for that kiss to be stronger, to feed the desire I was feeling.  
Dean pulled away opening his eyes, my face still gently held in his safe hands. I wanted him, I wanted him then, more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. His eyes still hadn’t moved their stare from mine.

“Hey guys,” Sam interrupted as he brought more food and beer into the kitchen. His time was always so impeccable. And I say this with the utmost sarcasm. Dean smiled as his brother before letting me slip past him.

“So get this guys,” Sam said his eyes never leaving the computer. “I think I just found us a case,”  
“looks like demon activity,” he said.  
“Good, I could use some demons to gank, where at?” Dean asked looking over at his brother.  
“A warehouse close by, a bunch of workers reported a smell of sulfur and then black eyes,” Sam read.  
“That seems off for demons,” I pointed out putting the book down I was reading over.  
“Worth checking out,” Sam shrugged. Dean shrugged as well as they stood to gather their things.

The warehouse, was abandoned. The impala stopped slowly as we looked around the outside of the building.  
“Seems quiet,” Sam pointed out as Dean shut off the engine. We geared ourselves up. Dean handed me a gun as he put his favorite knife in his jacket.  
“Let’s go,” Dean ordered as we entered the large warehouse. We scoured the area slowly, moving in sync with each other.  
“Guys, this is weird, there is nothing here,” I finally said lowering the gun.  
“Hello boys,” I knew that voice. I closed my eyes and sighed great. The three of us turned to see the person I feared it would be. Crowley.  
“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” He stated standing with his hands in his pockets looking in my direction. Dean stood between us pushing me further behind him.  
“Oh now what good is that going to do?” Crowley almost laughed.  
“What do you want Crowley?” Dean growled.  
“Just to talk, and the girl,” Dean squinted looking back at me.  
“Well that’s not gonna happen,” Dean insisted.  
“There’s something about her, and I think you know I’m right.”  
“Why would we just hand her over to you just because you asked?” Sam asked.  
“who said anything about me asking?” Crowley smirked flicking his wrist pinning both of the guys to the walls.  
Dean struggled to move, the more he wiggled the more Crowley seemed to enjoy it. My mind raced trying to think of how to get them and myself out of this situation. I knew there was no way I would be fast enough to get the blade where Dean had dropped it, and I knew if Dean and Sam couldn’t plunge it into him there was no way I could.  
Dean made eye contact with me, and I knew he wanted me to stay put. I swallowed wanting to help them but unsure how I was supposed to. I wasn’t a hunter, no matter how much I had been pretending to be lately. Dean stared at Crowley.  
“I’ll hunt you down and kill you if you hurt her,” he promised.  
“Dean you are so adorable when you make threats.” Crowley retorted as he snatched me and snapped his fingers. I saw them fall to the ground just in time for us to be gone.

“SON OF A BITCH!!!” Dean exclaimed looking around the warehouse.  
“What could he possibly want with her?” Dean asked his eyes turning to Sam.  
“We know he thinks she’s different.”  
“What does that even mean?” Dean growled running his hands through his hair.  
“I have no idea, we better get moving so we can find her.” Sam said.  
“Did you set up the gps in her phone?” Dean asked as they sped down the road.  
“Yeah I’m looking for a signal right now.” Sam informed him typing on his laptop.

“Dammit,” I thought as I looked around the room I was in. “Great, I’ve been kidnapped twice in one week,” I mumbled. I was dazed and tied up again. I grunted in frustration throwing my head back.  
“Don’t try to struggle, won’t do you any good,” I heard Crowley say and my head shot up his face coming into focus. Fear didn’t fill me as I thought it would have, only anger.  
“What exactly do you want?”  
“Oh I think you know. You don’t belong here, and you know it. I wanna know what you two went to the auction for,” Crowley said.  
“Or what? You’ll send me back?” I almost laughed.  
“Oh no something far worse.” The smile on his face was way more annoying in person than it ever was watching it on TV. I gulped down the laugh as I stared into his cold eyes. This was really him, the king of hell, I wasn’t Dean. I wasn’t Sam, hell I wasn’t even half as brave as they were, but I had to keep my game face on. I couldn’t let him see that fear was growing.  
“What do you care why we went to the auction?” I spat.  
“Now if I revealed all my plans there wouldn’t be any fun for later.” Crowley sat down his scotch as he walked toward me.  
“You know they are gonna find me,” I informed him, just in case he hadn’t been keeping score.  
“I do hope they try,” Crowley smirked again. I wanted so badly to punch him the face, but he was a demon, wait not just a demon the king of hell so yeah that probably wasn’t happening. I fought the ropes again trying to get up.  
“It’s really no use,” he reassured. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some other business to take care of,” he excused himself leaving me to wither. I wiggled in the chair trying to make way of getting myself loose.  
“SON OF A BITCH!” I yelled in annoyance. I sighed still trying to fight with the ropes realizing it was no good. “Balls,” I murmured. “Please find me guys,” I whispered hoping for someone to hear me.  
A few moments later Crowley entered the room again staring me down holding what looked like an angel blade.  
“What?” I asked.  
“We both know you don’t belong here, so where are you from?” Crowley asked. Like I was ever going to tell him I was from another wherever. Hell I didn’t even know.  
“Well now your majesty if I knew that I’d be able to fix it now wouldn’t I.” Not that I wanted to. I retorted sarcastically. Crowley approached me with the blade sliding it down my face.  
“Well, that may be true. So you’re going to tell me what you bought from the auction?” Crowley asked again.  
“Sure, why not?” I smirked in my best Dean impression.  
“Well you aren’t from here but you sure took on some of those Winchester traits,” he commented slapping me.  
“Oh wait, I get even funnier,” I looked up at him with another grin.  
“Oh bloody hell now what?” Crowley said as he was being interrupted by a demon.  
“Sir, the Winchesters.”  
“What about them?”  
“We think they may be getting close,” the low class demon stated. Crowley looked over at my winning smile.  
“Then we better move her before they find us,” Crowley directed smugly.

Dean listened intently as Sam tried to give directions to him, but was soon interrupted by a  
phone call on Sam’s cell.  
Sam made a face, he knew instantly who it was. “It’s Crowley,” he told Dean as he answered the phone and put it on speaker.  
“Hello boys,” the voice on the other end greeted.  
“Where are you Crowley?” Dean demanded.  
“Now that wouldn’t be any fun to tell you now would it?” they could almost hear the smirk in his voice.  
“What do you want Crowley?” Sam asked.  
“I want what you bought from the auction.” Crowley told them.  
“Why?”  
“Because whatever you two Winchesters get into it always seems to be something that is for my benefit. So whatever it is for the girl. And if you don’t want to do that, well then I’ll just kill the girl and still get what I want.”  
Dean glanced over at Sam his jaw clenching. They had to make a plan to save her. Sam could see the wheels in his head spinning and he knew what his brother was thinking. Sam nodded.

Crowley held my arm tightly squeezing every time I moved. My hand was tucked gently in my pocket clinching the round metal cylinder, it was still there. How did the king of hell not even bother to look in here?  
I watched as the impala pulled in front of us. I sighed in frustration as I watched the boys get out of the car. Dean glanced me up and down making sure I hadn’t been hurt.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Enough of the chitchat, you see the bird is okay,” Crowley stated.  
“Do you really talk like that?” I asked kind of annoyed and surprised by his character.  
“What’s wrong with the way I talk?” Crowley focused on me.  
“Nothing, if you wanna sound like an old pirate.” I shrugged.  
“Alright enough of this,” Crowley shouted shaking off what I had said pulling me tighter.  
“Slide over what you have and I’ll let the girl go,” he insisted. Dean removed something from his jacket pocket slowly sliding it on the ground.  
“Now let her go,” Dean ordered.  
“Naturally.” Crowley went to release me then snatched me back up before I could get to the boys.  
“But first,” he smiled, his smirk was starting to wear my nerves thin. He picked up the object unwrapping it.  
“Is this some kind of joke?” he spat as he opened it to see a piece of wood. Distracted I took the flask quickly from my pocket and dumped the contents on Crowley’s face hoping he’d release me. In anger I felt the prick of a knife go under my ribs before he tossed me to the bay.  
“NOOOOO!!!” I heard Dean scream, as I watched him run towards me before I spilled into the water.  
The cold sensation of water and salt burned the new wound and I wanted to cry out in pain. My eyes searched for the break in the surface I just knew would come.

Dean never hesitated to jump in after her. He found her plunging to the bottom. His arms made their way around her lifting her back up to the sky. Dean broke the surface gasping for air and swimming toward the pier.  
Sam was waiting at the end of the pier for Dean quickly grabbing her from his arms.  
“Sammy is she okay?” Dean asked breathing heavily as he lifted himself out of the water. She wasn’t breathing.  
“No, wake up,” Dean yelled holding her head up. “Come on, come on,” Dean pleaded, Sam pushing him out of the way to start CPR.

I woke with a start spitting water from my mouth inhaling air as fast as I could. Dean grabbed me clutching me tightly.  
“I’m sorry,” I apologized for the mistake.  
“No, no you did good,” Dean stated.

 

“Now, our next move, we find out where Crowley took off with that piece of the Ark,” Dean said as we all sat around the tables.  
“I’m in,” I said as Sam finished my stitches.  
“Don’t even think about it, you are here and are remaining here until those stitches heal,” Dean commanded shutting the laptop.  
“Really?” I asked in shock.  
“Really, and no sneaking off this time.” Sam reminded me. I pouted crossing my arms over my chest pulling the robe across my chest.  
“Perhaps I could be of some assistance,” a voice stated. Castiel.  
“Yeah, you can keep her company, she’s on house arrest,” Dean smiled slapping him on the shoulder.  
“I meant I could fix her wound,” Cas insisted.  
“Nope cause then she’d be following us, and she needs to stay here,” Dean told him.  
“But are you sure?” Castiel asked unsure of the decisions they were making.  
“Absolutely.” Dean reassured.  
I stood slowly watching them gather up their jackets. I watched as Dean put on the green army jacket I had seen him put on several times before but something about it was different this time. He adjusted the collar as I put my hands on lapel and held both sides with my hands.  
“Come back,” I whispered before leaning up to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, his hand trailed to my cheek, his other pulling me closer in the embrace.  
“Does this always take this long for humans to kiss goodbye?” I heard Castiel say.  
“Nope, just those two,” Sam said.  
“Stay put,” Dean repeated himself stepping away from me. I gave him a weak thumbs up and watched as they exited the bunker.  
“So you gonna fix me or what?” I asked looking at Castiel for help.  
“Dean says I shouldn’t,” Castiel remarked.  
“Ugh you’re such a goodie goodie Cas,” I replied.  
Castiel looked at me confused by my statement. “Nevermind,” I told him shaking my head.  
“TV?” I asked, a smile flickered on his face.  
We sat flipping through channels in silence. Castiel finally looked over at me and spoke.  
“I know you aren’t supposed to be here,” he began.  
“Seems to be a thing everyone knows but the boys,” I pointed out vacantly.  
“I see good in you. I see that you want to be here,” Cas continued.  
I nodded. “I do.” I whispered. “But will they let me once they find out?” I asked in a hushed voice turning to finally look at Castiel.  
“That I do not know. But they should.”  
“Cas, is there any way to find out why I’m here, and if I can stay?” I asked him trying to sit up to see his face.  
“I can look into it,” Castiel nodded. “Dean needs you. That much is apparent.” Castiel agreed. “It may take me a few days.” He admitted.  
“Thanks Cas,” I smiled and before I knew it he was gone.

Dean stared out the window of the Impala concentrating on the road in front of him.  
“Sammy,” Dean began.  
Sam grunted his answer looking over at his brother.  
“What do you think Crowley meant by she was different?” Dean asked his eye diverting to his brother for a brief moment.  
Sam shook his head and shrugged. “I’m not really sure. Think we should look into it?”  
Dean sighed heavily unsure of what they should do next.  
“I’m not sure. I mean she’s always been here, think she’s possessed or something?” Dean pondered.  
“Dean she has the tattoo I seriously doubt that. Crowley may have said it just to make us doubt her. It’s probably nothing.” Sam assured him.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dean grinned uneasily as they continued to drive in silence.

I sat on Dean’s bed wishing like hell Cas had just healed me so I could at least sit up without hurting when hunger began to take over. I stood slowly heading for the kitchen. Making myself a quick snack I sat myself down at the main table. 

 

“You know, I can’t help but get the feeling that I’m not the only one who isn’t sure about our little female friend’s place in all this,” Crowley stated out of nowhere. Sam and Dean turned to see him standing staring into his glass of Scotch. Dean passed a look at Sam who returned the look.  
“What do you want Crowley?” Sam asked through gritted teeth.  
“The same thing you want, to understand this mystery of our new friend.” He stated with finesse.  
“I’m sure there’s more to it than that,” Sam remarked crossing his arms.  
“Now moose,” Crowley began. “Would I have any hidden agendas?” He smirked.  
“Yeah, you would.” He insisted.  
“Don’t the two of you see something odd in her?” Crowley pointed out. “She’s off her game, I only met the girl and I see that,” Crowley told them.  
“Why not let us worry about that and bring us back what you too?” Dean said.  
“What you gave up fair and square,” he reminded them. “Look believe me, don’t believe me, I don’t really care but there is definitely something intriguing about your little friend.” And with that Crowley popped back out of their lives.  
Dean shot Sam a look of worry before they got back into the impala.

“Hey,” Dean greeted me as he entered the bunker.  
“Hey,” I returned. Sam gave me a simple smile as he retreated to the study.  
“How you feeling?” Dean asked.  
“I feel pretty good,” I lied. I was learning the hunter trade rather quickly.  
“Uh do you feel like going on a hunt?” he whispered. My eyes grew wide with excitement.  
“Sure,” I answered trying not to sound too enthused. “I’ll go get Sam,” I stated.  
“Nah, just us two,” He insisted. I shrugged.  
“Sure,” I agreed. I wasn’t sure why he had agreed to do a case now, after giving me a lecture about how I needed to rest, but I wasn’t complaining, I’d take alone time with Dean.

“So what’s this case?” I asked as I shined the flashlight in the dark.  
“Werewolf,” Dean stated flatly behind me his flashlight pointed in the opposite direction. He didn’t give me any other details. I trusted him to lead me in the right direction of this creature that I was going to happily maim and kill. I was growing accustomed to hunting and I had to say I fully enjoyed the way I felt after I did a hunt. I felt accomplished and powerful, and most of all I felt the praise radiate off of Dean when I did something right. He didn’t have to say it, his eyes said it all.  
I glanced back at him giving him a flirty smile.  
Dean smiled at me once before I turned to look back in the direction I was going.  
“Dean are you sure there’s a werewolf around here?” I asked before I felt arms come around me and a cloth go over my mouth and nose. Everything went black.

 

“Sam, you heard Crowley, she isn’t who she says she is,” Dean growled.  
“Since when do we listen to what Crowley says?” Sam questioned. Dean’s eye brows narrowed as he stared at his brother.  
“Look she’s been acting off for days. She could be a shifter, or a demon, or hell even leviathan.”  
“So we tie her up and try to torture her?” Sam studied Dean.  
“She’s a hunter,” Dean began.  
“Which makes this worse. Dean you really wanna do this on something Crowley has said?” Sam asked. Dean glanced at her, nodding.  
“Yeah, I gotta know,” he answered pulling the mask off of her head. She was still out cold.

I slowly awake unable to move. What had happened? Did the werewolf jump me? I pondered as my eyes blinked open in pain. My eyes adjusted to see Dean and Sam standing over me.  
I realized my arms were tied up.  
“Guys?” I asked with a nervous chuckle. Dean looked over at Sam before turning to a table.  
“Guys, this is…” before I could finish the words water was splashed in my face. I spit the water out wanting nothing more than to be able to wipe my face from the cold water.  
Sam looked at Dean as if to say satisfied yet? He looked at me with sympathy before Dean brought out another tool.  
My eyes widened as I saw the silver blade lift from the table. What the hell was he going to do? I swallowed really wishing I’d wake up already. But I figured death would probably be better than the life I was leading. I sat up straighter as Dean approached me.  
“Like seriously guys this stopped being funny, why am I tied up?” I asked trying to keep my composure.  
“Dean really?” I heard Sam ask. Dean’s eyes diverted from the silver blade to Sam.  
Dean rolled up my sleeve quickly slicing my arm.  
I winced at the quick motion. Did he think I was a shifter or something?  
“Dean, come on that’s enough,” Dean tossed the blade down making a swipe of the palm of his hand with this other one before turning to leave. I gave Sam a desperate look.  
Sam frowned staring at me.  
I’m not sure how long I sat in that chair before Sam came back alone. I lifted my head pulling slightly on the ropes. They had listened before about the wrists and didn’t use cuffs on me. I had almost forgotten these were the Winchesters.  
“Sam,” I spoke up. Sam looked at me setting a plate down on the table.  
“Look, we know something isn’t right.” He began to explain to me leaning up against the table.  
“We just don’t understand,” he admitted to me.  
“Sam if I knew what was going on, I’d tell you guys,” I confessed.  
“I know,” Sam told me. “I also know you aren’t a shifter, or a demon, I just can’t explain who you are anymore,” Sam reasoned.  
“Me neither, I wish I could.” I croaked. Sam looked around the room before approaching me.  
“Look, I don’t have a lot of time before Dean comes in here so listen. I know you two have a thing. I know that there is more on both sides. This isn’t easy for him. But he had to be sure,” Sam defended Dean’s reasoning.  
“I know Sam, I know, and I would do the same for him,” I sympathized. “But Sam is all of this necessary?” I asked lifting my shoulders. Sam nodded in understanding. Sam glanced over his shoulder again as he heard Dean approaching, he reacted quickly untying my hands.  
“Sammy,” I heard Dean call to him as he entered the room.  
Sam stood away from me, I had one shot at this.  
“We have one more test to do,” Dean instructed as he got closer to me, I waited patiently as he turned to look for something then back to me just in time for me to jump to my feet punching him dead in his nose. He fell back stunned by the force of the punch.  
“All you had to do was ask me,” I stated as I stepped over him and poured the borax over my skin. Sam stood with his arms crossed smirking as Dean still laid in the floor in shock staring at me.  
“I told you it was a bad idea,” Sam told him as the borax rolled off my skin leaving no burns.

Dean sat fiddling with his nose as he watched me get ice.  
“Why didn’t you just come to me?” I asked as I slammed the ice pack onto his face.  
“Cause that would be communication and Dean is not great at that,” Sam stated as he stared at his laptop smugly.  
I had already explained everything to them. I knew I should have come clean the moment I realized where I was, but this was the Winchesters they would have come to this point anyway. Dean always had to do things the hard way.  
“You took Crowley’s word?” I cornered Dean.  
“It seemed accurate. You weren’t acting like yourself. You weren’t on top of your game and then you were, then you were almost like a completely new hunter. It was all strange.” Dean debated his stance on the subject. I rolled my eyes hoping Sam would come up with something.  
“So, if you aren’t from here, then where?” Sam asked rhetorically. “I mean you knew how to fight,” Sam continued.  
“I went to sleep in my bed, and woke up; well you know where I woke up.” I remembered trying not to blush.  
“So you knew about everything because of that show?” Sam asked. I nodded.  
“Yup. Pretty much,” I told him again.  
Dean stood up walking around the room. He was brooding with complex emotions on his face.  
“So where is the girl that was here?” Dean finally asked. That’s when it hit me. I wasn’t who he wanted. He wanted the person who was supposed to be here.  
“Dean we don’t have any answers.” Sam reminded him.  
“I mean is she out there?” Dean asked. I swallowed hard trying to not let my heart get involved. I understood he was angry and duped. I wasn’t who he thought I was.  
“So who is she?” Dean demanded pointing to me.  
“I think I can answer that question,” a voice sounded. I knew immediately who it was. Dean and I turned to see Castiel standing in the room.  
“She’s your dream girl,” Castiel answered.  
“I’m sorry what?” Dean and I both stated in unison.  
“You’ve been dreaming about her for years.” Castiel began again. Dean made a strange face unsure of what Cas was saying.  
“Umm come again.”  
“You both fell asleep wishing the same wish and wanting similar thing. You basically dreamed her alive.” Castiel explained.  
“Then how do Sam and I know her and she has no clue what she’s doing here?” Dean asked crossing his arms.  
“I’m not sure, I can’t really answer that question.”  
“I’m so lost,” I said rubbing my temples.  
“Dean you are both in a dream state.” Castiel finally answered.  
“Then how can we feel everything?” I asked as I sat down unsure of what was happening.  
“Its basic Soul mate stuff.” Castiel sighed.  
“That bright light? That was you?” I asked sadly.  
“No, it wasn’t me. But it was someone who knew you were meant to be together.” Cas answered.  
“So what happens when we wake up?” Dean asked letting his eyelashes brush his cheeks.  
“Its what you would call the Alice in Wonderland syndrome, or sleeping beauty or something like that.”  
“Can’t we just stay asleep?” I asked in panic. I didn’t wanna go home.  
“That’s all I can tell you really,” Castiel informed us. Before either of us could speak again he was gone.

I watched as Dean began putting things in the duffel bag. It had been a while before either of us had spoken. We weren’t sure what Cas had been talking about. But I never understood Cas most of the time. I sighed.  
“Are we gonna talk?” I finally spoke up.  
“You’re not the girl I thought you were,” Dean stated flatly.  
“Great, and how am I supposed to fix that when I don’t know what girl I’m supposed to be? I don’t know where I am really, or how the hell I got here.” I paused looking at Dean’s face. I had loved him on TV. I had dreams about this man and here he was in the flesh even more beautiful than I thought he could be. I sighed softly.  
“But I know I don’t wanna go back to that boring mundane life. I know that for the first time in my life I feel alive. Whatever this is, I don’t want it to end.” Dean studied me for a moment putting the duffel bag down.  
“Me neither,” he admitted wrapping me in a hug. I returned the embrace, savoring the warmth and safety.  
“What do we do?” my question muffled in the depth of his flannel. I could never tire of that feeling.  
“Don’t fall asleep,” he grunted.  
“Okay freddy Krueger,” I joked. I could feel him smile a little. My heart lifted. I wanted this man, I wanted this life.

“Dean,” I whispered watching his face in the darkness. “We can’t fall asleep,” I pleaded my fingertip running over his lip.  
“I know,” he mumbled. I didn’t even remember closing my eyes.

Bright light hit my face causing me to blink in frustration. I wasn’t sure how the bunker had gotten so bright. My eyes shot open, I had left the blinds in my apartment open. I wasn’t in the bunker. I rolled over to find no one in my bed.  
“no,” I pleaded. I glanced down to see I was in the pajamas I had gone to sleep in. I sat up in bed looking around the room I occupied. Sadness and drear were beginning to overwhelm me. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. It had been a dream a whole time. The whole beautiful thing.  
“Dammit,” I cried. I couldn’t function to get out of bed. A soft voice seemed to fill my ears and suddenly it hit me.  
“Alice in wonderland.” I jumped from my bed and ran to my book shelf. I found my original Lewis Carroll print and started to search it. There had to be something in it. I looked for loose ends, loose pages anything out of the ordinary and when I couldn’t find anything I threw the book across the room so hard it broke a lamp on my desk. I fell to the floor wailing again. Why? Why did this happen? I was angry. I was hurt and all I wanted was for Dean to wrap his arms around me.  
I had to figure out how to get back to him. Back to the life of a hunter. There had to be something. I mean wasn’t Supernatural based on lore? And wasn’t lore based on things that had some grain of truth to them. I stood from the position on the floor wiping the tears from my face. I was going to get back to him if it killed me. Although that probably wouldn’t be so helpful if I died. I had been with the Winchesters, it was time to hone in on those kills and start acting like one.

“So is there a spell or something?” Dean stared at the computer in front of Sam.  
“I don’t know Dean, maybe we should leave this alone.”  
“What?” Dean asked as if he had misheard him.  
“Look Dean we don’t know what kind of affect this will have on her, or you, or any of this if we bring her back.” Sam tried to reason.  
“Sam, don’t you get it. She understands us, she belongs here.”  
“I know you think she does.”  
“Sam, I have never felt more at peace and more at home, and more whole than I have with her here.” Dean confessed half closing his eyes. Sam knew that look and Sam knew he meant what he was saying.  
“Okay,” Sam sighed. “I’ll keep looking into it.”  
“In the meantime, I’m going to try and get some sleep.” Dean informed him.  
“yeah you do that.” Sam sighed.

I scoured every book store, every library, and every webpage I could find. My apartment became a place of research. I had my very own Bobby Singer research station. I had piles and piles of notes stacked everywhere searching for just the right spell, or incantation, anything that was similar to what I was looking for to get me back there. I had to be there. I needed to be there. I needed him in my life. It wasn’t just the fan girl in me needing him, it was every part of me. In the short time I was there, I fell in love with him. Not just what I thought I knew about him from TV but him. The way he smiled, the way his arms draped around me in protection. The cute way he would get excited at just the sight of pie, or the way he would concentrate on the computer screen when he was researching something. The sarcastic remarks he would make to Sam. Everything about him made me whole, and I wasn’t about to give that up without a fight.  
I lost sleep over it, I stopped eating. I had become obsessed with finding a way back to where it was I was at. I knew in my heart that Dean and I were meant to be together. Hadn’t Cas said we were soul mates?  
“How do you get back to a soul mate?” I asked myself writing in my notebook.  
“Cas, Can you hear me?” I spoke softly feeling foolish to talk to an angel that was most likely not even anything but a character in a show. I know people thought I was crazy but if anyone had heard me they would have really thought I was off my rocker for this.  
“Cas, I could really use some help in this. A letter, an email, a book I should look into anything. I really wanna get back to you guys. It really, really bites here. So if you’re listening, can you please help me out?”  
I must have drifted off to sleep not long after I prayed to Castiel. My eyes were heavy and I hoped for that bright light. It wasn’t real, but he did come to me in my dreams. A quick smile and a flash of those heavenly green eyes. I jerked in my sleep. This wasn’t just a dream it was a memory. I wasn’t going crazy.

 

“Dean you’ve been at this for hours,” Sam stated as he came through to the library to see Dean still awake papers and books everywhere. Dean stood up to pour himself another drink. His eyes diverting to Sam.  
“Dean you have to rest.” Sam reminded him.  
“And when I can get her back here I will. Not til then.”  
“Why are you so hell bent on this right now?”  
“She has to be here Sam, she belongs here.” Dean snapped. He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ve stopped dreaming about her Sammy,” Dean finally admitted finally looking up at Sam. Sam watched his brother take in a deep breath and he knew how important it was to him. He nodded his understanding.  
“Alright, alright, let’s see what we can find,” Sam agreed his eyes darting to all the work Dean had been doing. Dean nodded his thanks and followed behind to start his research again.

 

I didn’t know what I was doing any more. I’m not a Winchester, I knew this even though in my heart I felt like that’s where my heart belonged. I took another swig of the nasty straight black liquid goo some people call coffee flipping another page in a spell book. I still didn’t understand how people drank this tar without something to ward off the bitter taste.  
I rubbed the sleep deprivation from my eyes holding back a yawn. I had to keep pushing I had to find something that I could use. I wasn’t even sure I could find a spell if I could how I would make it work. Its not like I had my own Castiel at my beckon call. I sighed stretching, rolling my neck. The lack of sleep was starting to wear on me, but the fact that my dreams of him were becoming less and less I couldn’t risk falling asleep and him be gone forever, so I had to keep pushing forward. I had to make sure that I fought until I couldn’t any more.  
“I’m looking at this all wrong,” I said to myself throwing the book I was looking at.  
“I’m starting to get desperate. Ugh maybe I should go talk to Crowley.” I only half joked. I had looked up love spells, I had looked up finding soul mates incantations, anything I thought would bring me back to him but I was failing. And I was failing miserably. I had tried Castiel again, but of course that didn’t work, not even a little bit. I didn’t know if he wasn’t listening, wasn’t able to hear me or just didn’t want to. The frustration was growing and I didn’t know what to do.

Dean sat on the hood of the impala staring at the stars above him. Tears were in his eyes as he searched the sky for answers.  
“Please find a way back to me,” he pleaded. “I can’t do this anymore,” he admitted. “I need you here,” he wiped his face still searching the heavens.  
“Cas, I need you man, you gotta get her back to me. Please.” he prayed closing eyes still seeing her smile in his head.  
“Where ever you are, rest my sleeping beauty,” he whispered to the night.

I jolted up right from the desk. I had fallen asleep, but I saw him. I saw him as if he were right next to me.  
“Sleeping beauty? Dammit, of course,” I stood up from the pile of books I had been looking at and went to find more fairy tales.

“Um Dean I found a spell,” Sam said as he stared at the screen.  
“Okay, good job Sammy,” Dean praised.  
“One problem, this may cause someone you are closest too to disappear,” Sam told him.  
“But that’s not for sure right?” Dean asked with a weak grin.  
Sam gave him a matching look grin. “Dean, if you want…”  
“No, we will find another way,” Dean assured him the thoughts spinning in his head. He couldn’t risk losing Sam no matter how much she meant to him. 

Dean paused as he thought about throwing the match into the ingredients. He stared and thought. He wanted her, he wanted her more than anything but could he really do this spell? Could he really endanger Sam? He couldn’t be selfish.  
Just as he was about to throw it, the brightest light Dean had ever seen filled the entire room blinding himself and Sam. Then the light was gone, and in the wake there she stood.  
“Y/n?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, I couldn’t stay away,” she said. Dean clenched his jaw trying to fight the tears as he moved to let her jump into his arms. He lifted her holding her as tight as he could.  
“Please, don’t ever let me go.” She said.  
“How did you do it?” he asked.  
“It was easy after I took the clues from Cas. Fairy tales. I looked into fairy tales.” She simply smiled.

“Actually,” a voice interrupted. Dean and I looked shocked at who was standing there.  
“Gabriel?” we both questioned in unison.  
He gave himself a little bow and smiled.  
“In the flesh. The truth is I brought you here,” he confessed.  
“How?” Dean asked.  
“Well Cas, was mistaken. The whole thing was me actually. You see its true that you were dreaming of a girl. I made that girl real to you and Sam until the real one was available,” he began to explain.  
“So who was the girl we knew?” Dean asked staring at Gabriel.  
“No one, she was just kind of like a place card. I had to make sure she was ready to come to this world. And if she would be ready to come back if she wanted to.”  
“So that’s why the dreams stopped?” Dean asked.  
“Yes,” Gabriel told him. “I planned all of this. She needed to be here.”  
“Why?” I finally spoke.  
“Because he needed something else to live for other than his brother and you, I was so sick of watching you be miserable in the life you were living I had to do something. So the night you wished to come here I made the move.”  
“So what was Cas talking about with fairy tales?” I asked still confused.  
“I told Castiel some off the wall stuff cause I knew you two would ask questions. Now, do you want to be here?” Gabriel asked me.  
I nodded excitedly. “Yes,”  
“Are you sure? Once I snap my fingers that’s it there is no going back you’re here, stuck with that forever,” Gabriel informed me. “You know the danger here, you know the life of a hunter,” he reminded me.  
I looked back at Dean who gave me a slight smirk.  
“Yes, I want nothing more than to be here.” I told him.  
“Alright then,” Gabriel nodded and snapped his figures.  
“There ya go, now go start your own fairy tale and junk. Call it once upon a Winchester or something.” Gabriel smiled before he was gone.  
I grinned from ear to ear before putting my hands on Dean’s cheeks and kissing him. Dean happily returned the kiss pulling me closer.


End file.
